Hate This & I'll Love You
by ByolHana
Summary: "I'm sad because I can only look; I can t touch even though you stand right before me. I'm always behind you" He softly said as his hand softly caressed her small cheek. His hands suddenly felt down to his side and took a step back. "I don't want to be behind you I always want to be next to you"


Hate This & I'll Love You

Chapter One

City of Delusion

Disclaimer: I don`t own any of the characters of the game Watch_Dogs, nor the recognizable items. The only thing I own is the OC and the plot of this story. Since the game hasn`t come out, I would change some things after the game has come out.

Excuse my English, since my native tongue is Spanish, I hope not to do any grammar mistake, I will tried my hardest to re-read the story and correct mistakes, feel free to point any that I had may passed.

"_I've never felt that I am not enough  
by the end of the day I never regret it  
but there is this strange feeling  
that my heart seems to have a gap  
it is strange that only you can fill it up"_

Emily Toler looked around her red handbag for cellphone, the uprising sound of the tone make people who walked by glanced at her with disdain.

Lipstick, a broken pen, two USB memory cards, and a crumbled sheet of paper were the only items she could see and touch.

The tone reached its peak, and then it suddenly stopped.

"God dammit" Emily cursed hitting the floor with her heel. She was already late for the delivery of the USB memory cards; her boss wasn't the most adorable man in earth.

She gave a great sigh as she felt her cellphone when somebody decided to bump into her. Her handbag almost felt into the floor, but she quickly caught it.

"Yes, I am sorry too" she said sarcastically to the person who kept walking without sparing at glance at her, she noticed that the man looked at his cellphone. He was wearing a dark green cap, that covered his face since he was looking down, and the leather brown coat.

Emily shrugged her off, and she return to search for her cellphone. She bit her lip, when she saw that one of the USB memory cards were missing, was she imagining that she had both. No, she remembered it well, she had both of them. She desperately started to search for the memory card, it contain important information of the updates for the security of the cTOS.

She decided to search for somewhere less crowded people were giving her weird looks and she was starting to get embarrassed by it.

Emily looked up the street and saw a café; she put her handbag over her shoulder and walked to the café. Looking up the sky, she was that it was about to rain, the sky looked dark even though it was just 3 in the afternoon.

As she sat down a table, she emptied all contains of her bag on it. Her frown increased to see that the memory was indeed missing; she searched through the now empty bang and felt nothing.

Emily took a deep breath, maybe she had forget it in the office, yeah that may be it. She noticed her red case of her iPhone, she quickly touched the screen and apparently she had no missed calls or new messages, or even emails. "The hell" she was searching like a mad woman for the cell phone that kept ringing and found out she had no missing calls, no nothing.

Maybe she was becoming delusional; all that lines of codes were making her head pound.

"The vigilante Aiden Pearce, had yet again strike, he was seen as he escaped a crime scene. If you see this man please report to the authorities immediately" Emily looked from her cellphone, over her shoulder.

"Are you kidding me?" The man wore the same cap, and the color of the coat was the same. She took look down at her cellphone and a frown appeared on her face.

She had a message from an unknown number, but the cellphone haven't ranged at all and adding to part where the message was supposed to be seen was blank.

As she reach to open the message her cellphone suddenly rung. "Fuck!" she said as the iPhone went down the floor. The tone was very different from what she had set up before.

Emily quickly looked down to reach for her phone, when sudden gunshots broke the windows she was sitting in. She felt down on her knees.

Panic broke in the little café.

People stood up quickly and started to make their way to the safety of the bar.

A woman apparently in great haste hit her straight in the nose, with her knee. "God people" she tried to reach for her iPhone, but the phone was kicked by other customer, she let out a cry of frustration as saw pairs of high heels destroyed her beloved iPhone.

"Call the Police, is that crazy man" a woman shouted at the barista of the bar.

Emily looked up and as she sniffed the blood of her nose, she locked eyes with the man everybody was pointing to. She flinched as she saw the coldness of his eyes.

Five men ran behind him, without care as they shoot uncontrollably against the running man, who exited the establishment with ease. "Miss your bleeding" Emily snapped of her daze, and looked at the waiter.

"Oh fantastic" she looked down at her white blouse, tainted with red specks of blood. Emily took some napkins and tried to remove the specks, which quickly became smears of blood. "Today is my lucky day" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, earning some glares of people.

"You`re late" Emily grimaced at the sound of her bosses angry voice. "Did you bring the new code?"

"Yes, I had no time to pass it into the memory though" She reached to her bag and took out a red memory stick, "Here is the decoder for the information you want it" she sniff as she felt that the blood started to run again.

"Miss Toler, I advise you to do something about you appearance" her boss snatched the memory out of her hand and stormed out.

"No shit" she cursed as she walked to her office. She thrown her bag into the table and quickly made her way to the bathroom.

Black hair fell down her face, her ponytail was falling part. Dried blood was under her chin, mascara was running down her blue eyes, her lips were dried, and her white blouse was smeared with blood.

"I look like a thug"

Emily lazily walked to her apartment, with a big piece of paper protruding from her left nostril. Apparently she was too short and a big man had hit her as he came off the bus.

People scurried out of her way, and give her scary glances. She gave a great sigh. She needed to make another copy of that USB memory card; thank god she had save a backup copy in her apartment.

She took the keys of her bag; put her door opened by its own. "Great, what I wanted" Emily pushed open the door; music was playing in her radio. She patted the wall and hit the switch on the lights. She saw the prototype she was working on randomly thrown in the floor.

She reached the stereo and quickly turned it off. "Miss Toler" a deep voice said behind her.

"Oh fuck"


End file.
